Nights Ancient Curse
by Dreamfeather
Summary: FireClan and WaterClan have lived in peace for moons, but when a clan of rouge's arrive with StarClan's permission fighting starts to break out. A prophecy comes to six cats, two from each Clan, where they must find the evil that lurks in each Clan.
1. Alliances

**Here are the alliances for the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors: Erin Hunter does.**

FireClan

_**Leader: **_Palestar- Very pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_**Deputy:**_Thundercloud- Gold tom with black stripes and green eyes

_**Medicine Cat:**_Silentcall- Dark gray she-cat with scarred face and blue eyes

_**Warriors: **_Lightningstreak- Black she-cat with pale golden stripes, dark gray flecks, and brown eyes

Ravenflight- Sleek, long-legged black tabby tom with pale blue eyes  
Apprentice: Bluepaw

Brightwing- Bright gold she-cat with dark green eyes  
Apprentice: Lunarpaw

Blueflame- Blue she-cat with amber eyes

Mousefang- Tiny, dark brown tom with long teeth and light brown eyes

Tigerstripe- Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Nightpaw

Applebrook- Cream colored she-cat with ginger splotches and green eyes

Rosepetal- White she-cat with brown-tipped ears and pale amber eyes  
Apprentice: Darkpaw

Foxtail- Ginger tom with fluffy white-tipped tail and amber eyes

_**Apprentices: **_Nightpaw- Pitch black tom with blue eyes

Lunarpaw- Black tom with golden streaks and gold eyes

Bluepaw- White tom with blue paws and green eyes

Darkpaw- Dark brown,almost black she-cat with dark amber eyes

_**Queens: **_Icefall- Blue-white she-cat with sparkling green eyes

Frostflower: Pale blue she-cat with dark blue eyes

_**Elders: **_Patchpelt- Black and white tom with dark amber eyes

Flamewhisker- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spottedpelt- Very old brown she-cat with dark green eyes; blind

**WaterClan**

_**Leader: **_Smokestar- Gray, almost black tom with dull gray eyes

_**Deputy: **_Eaglefeather- Dark brown tom with pure white head and piercing green eyes

_**Medicine Cat: **_Willowfrost- Brown she-cat with white-tipped tail, ears, and blue eyes  
Apprentice, Barkpaw

_**Warriors: **_Crowtalon- Black tom with brown eyes  
Apprentice, Redpaw

Rosethorn- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Smokewhisp- Pale black tom with dark gray-tipped tail and amber eyes  
Apprentice, Puddlepaw

Bramblethorn- Light brown tabby tom with massive paws and green eyes

Mistfeather- Gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Tornfoot- Tortoishell tom with twisted paw and green eyes  
Apprentice, Mudpaw

Patchtail- Brown she-cat with multi-colored tail and amber eyes

_**Apprentices: **_Redpaw- Dark ginger tom with light amber eyes

Barkpaw- Dark brown tom with ragged fur and brown eyes

Puddlepaw- White she-cat with blue feet and icy blue eyes

Mudpaw- Light brown tom with blue eyes

_**Queens: **_...None...

_**Elders: **_Rippedtail- Pale brown tom with drooped tail and green eyes

**EarthClan**

_**Leader: **_Leafstar- Massive brown tom with green eyes

_**Deputy: **_Dreamfeather- Pure white she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Silverpaw

**_Medicine Cat: _**Littlefire- Dark brown tom with ginger splotches and green eyes

Apprentice, Smallstep- Gray tom with amber eyes

_**Warriors: **_Mountainstream- Brown she-cat withg blue eyes

Eclipsemoon- Pitch black tom with dark amber eyes  
Apprentice, Icepaw

Stormwind- Gray tom with blue eyes

Flamefoot- White she-cat with ginger feet, ears, and amber eyes

Foxfire- Dark ginger tom with dark amber eyes

Iceheart- Pure white she-cat with hazel eyes  
Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Raindance- Beautiful silver she-cat with blue eyes

Brightfeather- Gold she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Moonpaw

Sparkclaw- Gold tom with dark amber eyes

Treeleaf- Brown tom with green eyes

Silverclaw- Silver tabby tom with piercing green eyes

_**Apprentices:**_

Nettlepaw- Ginger tom with gold eyes

Moonpaw- Silvery white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Icepaw- White tom with green eyes

Silverpaw- Pale silver tabby she-cat with very pale blue eyes

_**Queens:**_

Goldleaf- Pale gold she-cat with gold eyes. Mother of Foxfire's kits Yewkit and Berrykit

_**Elders:**_...None...


	2. The Fight

**So, here's me attempting to write a story. Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors: Erin Hunter does**

* * *

Staring into the sky, Nightpaw kept the gaze of the moon. Lifting his head up into the air, the scent of mouse was fresh and near by. Tail lowering, he went into a crouch, disappearing into the weeds. Slowly walking towards the mouse, every step was silent.

Nightpaw froze as the weeds behind him began to shake. He turned his head towards the mouse. Alarmed from the moving weeds, the mouse was quickly scurrying away. Surprised, Nightpaw fell to the ground as a heavy weight came upon him. A silver tail drifted Cleary in front of his eyes

"Silverpaw, you great lump." The tail quickly lashed and the sound of giggling rang through his ears. Dirt filled his mouth as he attempted to speak again, his words in another mumble. Starting to scratch at the ground, Nightpaw kept lashing his tail and attempting to strike Silverpaw. The weight lifted off him, his head finally getting out of the dirt.

He stumbled onto the ground, glaring at Silverpaw. She kept laughing while he spit the dirt out of his mouth. Picking his head up, he gazed into the green eyes of the silver she-cat.

_Those eyes are so beautiful._ _They're just like the flowing stream. Wait... What am I saying? I can't like Silverpaw. She's always been like a sister to me. Besides, she probably has a crush on my excuse for a brother!_

"Hello? Earth to Nightpaw… Can you hear me?" Nightpaw snapped out of his thought and gazed at Silverpaw. An irritated look was on her face. Awkward silence was in the air, each of them just keeping the others gaze.

Finally he spoke. "Sorry. I was just thinking about that big, plump mouse I lost because of you. That would've been a feast for Flamewhisker and Patchpelt. Especially Patchpelt." Of course, that was a lie, at least the part of thinking about the mouse...

Silverpaw blushed in embarrassment. She looked down at her paws. "Sorry. I know that would've been a good meal for the elders." She lifted her head up as she licked her paw. "But I had to get away from camp. I was cooped up for a moon because of my twisted paw."

"Stop exaggerating! It wasn't a moon, it was only four days," he pointed out. That's what Silverpaw was great at. Always exaggerating and getting others to believe it.

Flicking her tail, she sighed. "Yeah, but it felt like forever. You should be lucky I'm not the medicine cat apprentice now."

Nightpaw pulled his head up. _Why should I be lucky? The only cat you wanted to see was Lunarpaw. I couldn't even get into the medicine den without being pushed out or yelled out by you!_

"Did you hear me Nightpaw!" Silverpaw said. It looked like she was getting irritated.

"Yea." That's all he said. Nightpaw turned around and started to pad off.

"Then, what do you have to say about me not being a medicine cat?"

_Should I tell her? Sure, I'm relieved. But why would I care? If she became a medicine cat, Lunarpaw couldn't mate with her. That means I couldn't either. That's it... I'm going to tell her._

Nightpaw just stared at her. "Why should I be thankful? It's either you or Lunarpaw who should be lucky. If you became a medicine cat apprentice, I wouldn't care. It might be a good thing if you did become one!" That was a lie, but he had to say that. Sure, he wouldn't really care but he didn't have to say that. It was all a big mistake to say that.

A single tear came to Silverpaw's eyes. She was confused. Tears were in her eyes and her face became furious. "You wouldn't care?!" The tears were greater. "I thought you would care. We're friends aren't we." Turning around Silverpaw started to run away.

Nightpaw started to race after her. "Wait Silverpaw," he yowled, "I did..."

She cut him off. "Stop right where you are Nightpaw."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Nightpaw pleaded quietly that Silverpaw would forget all this and just forgave him.

He saw Silverpaw turn around. More tears were in her eyes and her whiskers were twitching like crazy.

"You are the most selfish cat I've ever met," she started but paused. "I never want to talk to you again Nightpaw. You're a lousy, good for nothing cat, that only cares for himself. You never even think about someone else's feelings." After she said all that, she left leaving Nightpaw dumbfounded and confused.

"What did I do," Nightpaw silently said shaking his head. "Why would she care what I think? I thought she liked Lunarpaw, not me."

With that Nightpaw bounded towards camp with nothing to feed the Clan, thinking about his lost friend

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Is there anything I should change? Just tell me so I can do it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
